bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
What Time Is It for Blue?
Time Routines (officially known as What Time is it for Blue?) is the 2nd episode of Blue's Clues from Season 1. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Tickety Tock *Bear *Doll *Duck *Humpty Dumpty *Papa Bear *Mama Bear *Baby Bear *Pigs *Bird *Snake *Frog *Lion *Turtle *Elephant *Monkey *Snail Summary What Time is it for Blue? That's the question as Steve and Blue play another game of Blue's Clues to find out the answer. Recap We're concerned with what time it is and while we try to figure it out, we help our friends and have some fun along the way. We help out Tickety after disturbing her and causing her to lose her hands, numbers, and bells, but we fix her. We do some cleaning by picking up some clothes and stuffed animals and putting them in Steve's closet. We also skidoo into a jungle and have some fun finding animals (a frog, an elephant, and a monkey) by imitating their sounds. Trivia *A shorter version (which is also the second half) of this episode's closing credits music was reused in Blue's Big Pajama Party. *This is the first episode Steve sings We can do anything that we want to do without the viewers. *This is the first time when we skidoo to help the lion for the 1st time. *This is the only episode where Steve gives the viewers the wrong answers twice during the 1st clue he said: Is it Time for Blue to Hide Under the Blanket!, and during the 2nd clue he said: Is it Blanket and Book Time, and finally during thinking time he said: Is it Time for Blue to Wrapping a pillow in a blanket and reading a story. *This episode is considered poor compared to other episodes. *Tickety blows to pieces into fifteenth pieces in this episode. *The episode's title is also known as "What Time is it for Blue?", the first episode to have a question as the title. *Steve does not do his arm swinging dance at the beginning of the Mailtime song. *At one point where Steve says the wrong answer, the pillow and blanket forms as a snail. *Cody Ross Pitts is listed as one of Steve's Friends, but he will later voice Slippery Soap on the series. Traci Paige Johnson, Seth O'Hickory and LaNae Allen do not receive any credit whatsoever for their roles as Blue, Mailbox, and Side Table Drawer respectively. *This is the second appearance for Tickety. She appeared in the previous episode of Snack Time but she didn't talk but did on this episode. *When Steve says "We're in the jungle...the mighty jungle..." he is singing part of the first lines from "The Lion Sleeps Tonight," a song recently popularized by Disney's musical feature The Lion King. *This is the second episode of the show. *The version of the So Long Song is based on the one used in the previous episode Snack Time and other episodes but the song is in a nighttime style which features a piano, acoustic guitar, and maracas and was last used in Bedtime Business and the version was sung by the character Joe in that episode. It was also used in this Season's later episode What Story Does Blue Want to Play? as Steve sang the so long song in an Elvis Pressley voice. It was also used in Season 3's Blue's Big Pajama Party. Also it was sung in the Season 4 finale episode "Steve Goes to College". *This episode is actually called What Time is it For Blue?. *This is the First time where a question is asked as the the name of the episode. *This is the first time Steve gets closer to the TV while saying "Mail!". *This was the first episode where a clue wasn't found when Steve skidooed. This also happens in later episodes of the show. *Some scenes are actually are recorded in late 1995. *In the Mailtime segment the Dr. Seuss. Books are "Oh Say Can You Say?" and "The Foot Book". Goofs *Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero. *Cody Ross Pitts is credited as Cody Pitts. *Steve doesn't say "Come on in" at the beginning. This is the first episode where this happened. Gallery Here_it_is!_2.jpg Blue's Clues Season 1 Theme What Time Is It For Blue.gif|link=What Time Is It For Blue Blancket.PNG Blanket.png|Blanket 529382 618375328190594 1213219324 n.jpg Book.PNG Book.png|Book Mail Season 1 What Time Is It For Blue.gif|link=What Time is It for Blue? MAIL!!_13.jpg Frog 1.PNG Elephant 2.PNG Monkey 1.PNG Pillow.png|Pillow PillowandBlanketasSnail.jpg|wrap a pillow ina a blanket and read it a story. Monkeys.png Clues: Blanket, book, pillow.jpg|Our Blue's Clues are--Blanket, Book and a Pillow|link=Time Routines Watch Episode https://dotsub.com/view/546abc54-ee6f-45de-baec-a42b3db96a97 Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Episodes with Original Lyrics Category:Incorrect Answer Category:1996 Category:100 Episode Throwbacks Category:Episodes Where the Characters Join in Blue's Activities Associated After Solving the Clues Category:VHS Category:Episodes Where Steve is On the Left Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:Yellow Frame Skidoo Category:The same voice says no Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Happens Before Finding the Third Clue Category:Episodes Where A Clue Is Found Where Steve Or Joe Skidoo Back Home Category:Episodes with Sidetable Drawer saying "Blue's Clues, I'm so excited" Category:Classic Blue's Clues Category:Blue's Clues before It Jumped the Shark Category:Episodes Where the Archive Recordings Weren't Used In the Mailtime Song Category:Blue's Clues before it jumped the boom mic